


Love me for who I am

by Kittycrushlove88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16! Zayn, 20! Liam and Harry, 22! Louis and Niall, Abused Zayn, Alternate-Universe High school, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Top!Liam, baby kink, bottom! Zayn, top! Harry, top! louis, top! niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycrushlove88/pseuds/Kittycrushlove88





	Love me for who I am

Zayn sat on his bed, knees drawn up to his chest and face in his knees and arms wrapped around his legs. The lights were off and it was cold in his room. Zayn sniffed and let more tears fall as he walked, more like limped out of his room. He had on some sweat pants and a baggy shirt he got from one of his boyfriends, pulled on some old sneakers and quietly grabbed his wallet, phone, I.D., and backpack. He silently closed the door to his house and ran to his boyfriend's house. 

His boyfriends lived in a mansion and always had a welcome for him. He ran up the steps and unlocked the door before silently walking in and up the stairs to the boys master bedroom. He walked in and saw that the boys were still up and they looked up at Zayn in shock. 

“Zayn?” Zayn burst into tears and ran to them, curling up into Louis’ arms who held him until his cries turned to little hiccups, but he held onto Louis’ like he would disappear if he let go.

“Baby, can you tell us what got you so upset?” Liam asked calmly. Zayn nodded and pressed his face into Louis’ chest and sighed.

“Daddy doesn't love me anymore, says I’ma bad boy and disguting. Am I disguting?” Zayn mumbled into Louis’ chest and looked up at him with wide doe eyes. Louis’ shook his head and kissed Zayn on the forehead.

“No baby. You’re a good boy, and so so pretty baby.” Liam whispered into Zayn’s ear, loud enough for the others to hear, and nod at. Zayn smiled and made grabby hands at Liam who pulled him from Louis and onto his lap. Liam nuzzled Zayn with his nose and Zayn giggled and made kissy faces at Liam. The other boys then went to hug Zayn with Liam. They all laid down on the too big of a bed and fell asleep to Zayn’s little baby noises(so very quiet and very adorable sounding) and to him sucking his thumb.

Zayn woke up to the sun in his face and the smell of bacon. He sat up in the bed and noticed he was just in one of Harry’s too big t-shirts and his baby pink panties that he left here. He blushed and got out of the bed and stumbled down the stairs to see his boyfriends sitting in the dining room. 

“Papa?” Zayn said, very quietly once he was near Niall. Niall smiled and picked Zayn up and sat him on his lap. Zayn squealed and giggled as he landed on Niall’s lap and was held onto by his waist. The others cooed at how adorably cute he was being. Zayn blushed and hid his face in Niall’s chest. Niall chuckled at Zayn and kissed the top of his head. 

Harry set a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes in front of Zayn who looked at it and grew a big smile. 

“Pannycakes!!!!” Zayn yelled excitedly, he grabbed a fork and began to eat. The boys laughed at him fondly and watched him eat. They just now noticed how thin and frail he looked. Louis looked at Zayn who finished his food and look at Harry who gave him seconds.

“Baby, can you answer some questions for us?” Zayn looked up at Liam and nodded. Niall tightened his arms around Zayn, who didn’t notice and Liam asked the first question.

“Why are you so thin baby?” Zayn stopped eating and looked at them with sad eyes.

“Dad and people at my school say I’m too fat.” Zayn mumbled, he didn’t pick up his fork but just looked at the food, hunger written in his eyes.

“Baby, please you need to eat baby.” Harry smiled at Zayn who nodded and picked up his fork but just poked at the food. Niall hugged Zayn tighter and kissed Zayn’s neck. 

“Baby, it’s okay, they’re wrong, you are not too fat or thin or anything, you are just right.” Zayn smiled and blushed at Niall’s words.

“Wuv you guys.” Zayn said and looked up at them.

“Love you too baby.” Then one after another they kissed Zayn on the lips.


End file.
